ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Ragnarok
Ragnarok is a character introduced in Vendetta. He was part of the Rooters' conspiracy,http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/518234688997837834 and he was the one who in Max's false memory (that was planted in his head by Servantis) killed Devin Levin. Personality Ragnarok was a callous psychopath, willing to destroy an entire populated world if it served his purposes. He was also a sadist, taking an immense satisfaction in violently beating Kevin Levin to near-death and forcing Devin to choose between giving him the key or have his partner, Max, killed. Despite his arrogance, Ragnarok was not above begging for his life. History Background Ragnarok was originally a powerful and dangerous criminal from unknown origin, who possessed a ship able to drain energy from stars, destroying them in the process. He was a member of the Rooters as well. According to Max's false memories, as he was about to absorb Earth's sun, Devin and Max successfully stole the key for his device. Ragnarok succeeded in catching their ship, and threatened to kill Max if Devin wouldn't tell him where the key was. When Devin declined, Ragnarok attempted to kill Max, but Devin put himself between them, and was fatally wounded instead of Max. Furious, Max used the element of surprise to send Ragnarok into the Null Void, where he was taken in custody. Alien Force Ragnarok appeared in Vendetta, where he escaped from his Null Void prison and the Null Guardians and arrived on Earth. After he trashed Kevin's house in order to find his key, Kevin's mother revealed to him what she thought happened to his father, causing the young Osmosian to start looking for Ragnarok in order to get revenge. Feeling worried for Kevin, Ben and Gwen learned exactly who Ragnarok was from Max, and attempted to help Kevin, only to be asked by him to stay out of his way. Eventually, Ragnarok got the key back, and attempted to use it to activate his machine, but Kevin successfully infiltrates his ship, and destroys the ship's command, causing the device to be damaged and the air tank to break open. Ragnarok then begs Kevin to save him, stating that his father was a Plumber, an honorable man and he would never have let anyone die. Instead, Kevin took the key from him and left him to be sucked into space, seemingly causing his death. He remained loyal to the Rooters and never revealed the truth about Kevin's father to Kevin. Powers and Abilities Ragnarok has enhanced strength, defeating Kevin in his mutant form. He can teleport himself. He is very agile, as he could dodge Diamondhead's crystal attacks. He can shoot a powerful energy ray from his hands that can blow up walls and even the top of a sentry tower. His energy could even allow him to propel himself several stories up. Ben 10: The Omniwars Ragnarok is revived through a later-to-be-confirmed method. He serves as an enemy for Kevin. Appearances *OmniLoad (first re-appearance) Ben 10: New Age Ragnarok returns with seemingly god-like powers and fights Ben and Kevin and is eventually defeated by Ultimate Four Arms. * By The Gods Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''Vendetta'' (first appearance; death) Etymology Ragnarök is the end of the universe in Norse Mythology. It’s stated that it’s where the gods and giants will die and the universe will be reborn. References